


Invierno

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spoilers Alvarez
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Quizás pensaba así por ser de una zona cálida, quizás era subjetivo por el hecho de haber crecido en el desierto, pero más allá de costumbres obvias tampoco le era tan definitoria la arena. No al nivel de Invel, que parecía determinado por el hielo.





	Invierno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a un idiota llamado Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "silver" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Ajeel/Invel —o algo así—.
> 
> Extensión: 353 palabras.
> 
> Notas: El maldito prompt ese no me inspiró para nada que no fuera pensar en Silver Fullbuster, y como no me daba para intentar un Sildarts, me vi obligada a pensar en otra cosa. Tras tres intentos fallidos con Lisanna (un Minerva/Lisanna y un Cana/Lisanna que quedaron muy largos y un Lucy/Lisanna que al final ni contuvo el prompt) acabé por intentar esto. ¿Por qué? No sé, pero salió. Quizás porque tenía material para leer y así ver si sacaba algo, who knows, pero salió y eso basta.
> 
> Así que sigo tratando de ponerme al día con mi Pride Month, al menos estoy experimentando con varias parejas gracias a esto.

Invel era como... bueno, no como, era una puta tormenta de nieve. Cada parte de él era un glaciar, un enorme témpano listo para despedazarte. Siendo honestos, estaba bien que su magia fuera de hielo y su apodo se relacionara con el invierno, pero todavía le parecía demasiado eso de llevar el frío hasta en la personalidad. Es decir, ¿quién hacía eso? Aparte de él, claro.

Quizás pensaba así por ser de una zona cálida, quizás era subjetivo por el hecho de haber crecido en el desierto, pero más allá de costumbres obvias tampoco le era tan definitoria la arena. No al nivel de Invel, que parecía determinado por el hielo. Todo en él estaba congelado, todo era escarcha platinada, nieve hasta en el respirar.

Le encantaría entender por qué era de esa manera, qué había al fondo de la tormenta sin fin. A veces creía verlo, cuando la nieve caía sobre el Imperio y el invierno poblaba las calles. Esos instantes en que, de forma inusual y casi anecdótica, una sensación de comodidad rodeaba a la mano derecha del emperador. A veces juraba vislumbrar el principio de una sonrisa en las comisuras siempre estáticas del hombre, por momentos albergaba la esperanza de llegar a ver curvarse ese rostro congelado en una expresión de fidedigna alegría. No ocurría, pero mantenía una extraña sensación de que era posible en tiempos como aquellos, cuando la ciudad estaba envuelta en blanco, silenciosa por el frío de la noche y brillante por culpa de la luna. Cuando Invel se detenía a mitad de la plaza, contemplando los copos de nieve caer a su alrededor en una paz increíble (y es que dudaba ser capaz de captarlo en tanta calma en algún otro momento). En instantes así creía posible verlo sonreír, quizás no ese día, pero algún otro.

Y ante la imagen de aquel joven mago disfrutando en notoria tranquilidad su elemento, ante la visión de su suave rostro brillando por la escarcha plateada que lo recubría, de sus propias pies enterrados en la nieve, Ajeel llegaba a una sola conclusión.

En realidad sí le gustaba el invierno.


End file.
